Star-crossed Suits
by MissElaress
Summary: Vash and Roderich are from two completely different Kingdoms, but what happens when they fall in love with one another?


Various shades of green decorated the large, well lit ball room. Guests mingled around in groups, talking or dancing to the soft music that flowed from the skilled orchestra situated on a raised platform off to the side of the dance floor. At the far end of the room stood a second raised platform, this one being high enough that anyone sitting at the top would have been able to see the entire dance floor and out into the courtyard from where they sat. The three chairs that dominated the platform were currently empty, their occupants mingling in the crowd.

Vash looked around curiously, taking everything in and trying to commit it all to memory. He had no idea when he would get another chance to enter the Kingdom of Clubs without being recognised. As it was with all of the guests spilling into the castle, and more that were mingling outside, Vash had easily managed to sneak into the Kingdom after swapping his orange for simple white. The Jack of Diamonds had no idea what would happen to him if he was found sneaking around in the other Kingdom. He didn't much like the idea, and so he stood back against the wall to try and draw as little attention to himself as he possibly could.

"I have never seen you here before." A smooth, accented voice spoke over the chatter and music that surrounded Vash. The blonde turned in surprise, not having seen anyone come up beside him. He frowned slightly, taking in the other with appraising, careful eyes.

The brunette who had spoken looked to be around Vash's age, with striking violet eyes hidden slightly behind simple wire glasses. His clothes were styled to follow every curve down the lithe man's body, and Vash knew his eyes lingered longer then was proper on the brunette's chest. He finished his once over of the other and looked up again, meeting the others eyes. Calculating, slightly suspicious violet eyes looked back at him.

"Do you know everyone in the Kingdom?" Vash snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring accusingly at the one he was talking to. He had a feeling that he shouldn't be talking to the other, if the large club pattern on his jacket was anything to go by he was more than a regular person in the Kingdom.

The stranger straightened his deep green waistcoat slightly and shifted his walking stick into the other hand. "As the Jack of Clubs I try and make it my job to know everyone in this Kingdom." He fixed his glasses with a simple gesture and tilted his head slightly. Vash felt on edge, wondering what was going through the others head and if he had any idea who he was actually talking to. To find out that the first person all night to talk to him was another Jack made Vash's heart beat speed up in apprehension.

"You can't honestly tell me that you know everyone." Vash accused, his voice sounding on the edge of unsure. He himself made it a priority to know everyone in his Kingdom. It was easier that way to protect himself and his King and Queen if he knew the people he could trust, and the faces of those that may potentially turn on him. "This is such a large Kingdom. I'm sure some people would go unnoticed by you."

"So it seems." The brunette gave a fake smile, holding out his hand politely. "Then let me introduce myself in case you don't know who I am. I am Roderich Edelstein, Jack of Clubs. And you are?"

Vash glared at the gloved hand that was being held out to him with distrust. He didn't know what the other was planning, if he honestly was being obnoxiously nice or if he had an ulteriour motive planned. Deciding that it would more then likely look suspicious if he didn't accept the handshake he held his own out reluctantly.

"Vash." He said, shaking the hand in his firmly before letting go quickly. "It has been nice talking to you but If you will excuse me I should…"

"Dance with me." Roderich asked before Vash could finish what he was going to say. Looking back at the annoying brunette Vash glared, emerald eyes meeting violet. After losing a small contest, having looked away first he held out his hand and let out a small breath.

"Fine, I suppose one dance won't hurt." Vash grabbed Roderich's hand in his own and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Roderich had only a moment to contemplate what was happening before he found himself in the middle of a large circle that had formed around the pair. He looked into the eyes of the blonde across from him and grinned smugly.

Vash quickly took the lead, not giving Roderich any time to fight the decision as the music started again. The two moved smoothly almost as one, but if anyone had looked closely at their faces it would have been obvious that they were fighting each other, trying to make the other mess up the dance and make a fool of themselves without doing just that themselves. The simple, mindless battle had even caught the attention of Ivan and Elizaveta, who stood on the edge of the crowd and watched their Jack dance.

When the song was over Vash spun Roderich and dipped him low, a smug grin spreading across his own lips. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." He said almost mockingly as he pulled Roderich up, happy at the small victory he had achieved. He gave a polite bow before he turned and left quickly, the crowd easily parting to let him through.

Vash ran as fast as he could, climbing the wall in the same part he had climbed to get into the castle in the first place. When he was relatively safe on the other side he collapsed to the ground and let his pounding heart slow down a little.

He didn't know why, but he had a strong desire to see the other Jack again, and he hoped that it would be soon.


End file.
